Unforgettable Faces
by KJKatie
Summary: Beck becomes distracted and has to figure out how to get back into gear. A mystery program appears in the shadows. Who is he/she? Will Beck be able to fight and defeat her/him before too many programs are hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**(I had to edit the chapter a little. Please re-read it if you already have)**

**I recently re-watched the Disney XD TV show Tron: Uprising. And became obsessed with the world of the Grid again. (I really hope the rumors are true about there being a season 2 soon!) So I decided to write a fan fiction! This is my first Tron fan fiction, so please don't be harsh. :( **

**(If you have any suggestions/ comments/ ideas etc please message me or add it in a review! Thanks! I am currently debating on which way this story should go.) **

** Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The day started like any other, but it wasn't going to stay like that for long. Beck knew he'd probably never have a "regular" day again. After becoming the Renegade and training with Tron, his life got harder to handle, but he'd never stop. He loved what he did- he fought the injustice in Argon and the Grid.

Beck was working in Able's garage repairing a light cycle that would not turn back into a baton. Being a mechanic was another thing Beck loved to do, but it was hard to do both and keep the fact that he was the Renegade a secret. He heard a light thud on the top of the bike and saw Zed's feet to the right of him.

"Mara and I are going to the club after our shifts, are you going to come this time or bail out again?" Zed said from above him.

Beck sighed quietly knowing he could never tell his friends why he really had to bail so many times. He made a decision a few weeks ago to try to be there for them more. "I'll be there. I just have to finish repairing this bike." He replied.  
"Finally!" Zed said and Beck laughed.

After their shifts the three friends walked to their usual club. It wasn't too full today; there were about twenty-five programs on the dance floor and a handful sitting in the booths.

"Come on, let's dance." Mara said as she took Zed and Beck's hands, basically dragging them with her to the dance floor. After a few songs Zed and Beck decided to take a break and sit down in a booth.

"I'll get us some drinks." Beck said as he stood up and walked toward the bar. When he reached it, he saw a female and a male program sitting on the stools talking. The female program was waving a light cycle baton in front of her as she talked, saying something about winning it the day before. Before Beck could blink, a tall thin program in almost all black and a darkened helmet dashed by him toward the two programs, he grabbed the baton and ran out of the club.

"Hey!" The female shouted surprised. "Come back! That's my bike!"

Without thinking Beck ran after the thief, he knew it was the right thing to do. As he skidded out the door, he saw the program run down an alley and round the corner. He dashed after him, and ran right into someone. At first he didn't know what happened, then he backed up and saw a female program in front of him. She was tall and thin, with pale yellow hair that ended right before her shoulders and flared out and her eyes were bright blue. What brought Beck back to reality was the stunned look on her face.  
"Oh. Uh sorry." He cleared his throat. For a few seconds he didn't remember why he was running, then it dawned on him- the thief was escaping! "Really sorry!" He shouted over his shoulder as he headed off in the direction the thief went. When he rounded the corner, the fleeing program was nowhere to be found. He sighed. What had gotten into him? It was not like him to forget so quickly or to even run into someone in the first place!

* * *

The next day Beck was training at Tron's hideout. He was in a simulation of Tesler's ship, fighting black guards that kept coming, never slowing down. Beck was distracted. Every time he closed his eyes, the female program he ran into yesterday was there in front of him. Beck felt a sharp pain hit his chest and he looked down, one of the black guards had thrust their staff against his chest pushing him back on the ground with a heavy thud. Tron's voice came over the speaker.

"Beck? You would have been derezzed if this wasn't a simulation."

Beck sighed and laid back on the hard ground as he watched his surroundings vanish into a white room, "Yeah I got that. Didn't feel good."

"Is something wrong?" Tron asked as he entered the room.  
"Well I almost got derezzed." Beck said a little sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." He sighed and sat up. "I'm fine, just need some air." Beck got up and walked out, the snow beneath his feet crunched as he thought about that girl from yesterday. He didn't even know her, why was she stuck in his head? He took a deep breath of the chilly air.

"Beck? Are you alright?" He heard a voice say behind him. He didn't need to turn around; he knew it was Tron's voice.

"Yeah. All better." He turned around walking by Tron and into the hideout.

* * *

The next day Beck was in full gear in Tron's all white suit as he rode out toward the docks. Tron told him he heard that Tesler was shipping out an army today, and it needed to be stopped. As he neared the docks, he turned his light cycle back into a baton and ran in between the many-stacked crates filling the docks. When he got close to the water he heard voices and decided to climb a crate so he could spy on what was going on below.

What he saw shocked him. Down below programs where herded into sections and forced onto their knees with their hands tied behind their backs as light walls sprung up, forcing them to stay in the square. Guards and elite black guards were walking around making sure there was no unrest. They were waiting for a ship to take them to Tesler. But what shocked Beck the most was her. The female program he ran into the other day was kneeling only about hundred and fifty feet away from where he was. Even though he knew nothing about her, he had to get her out of there, and the only way to do that without looking suspicious and carrying out what Tron had asked was to rescue them all.

He jumped down from the tall crate. "Nice to meet you all, but this has to end." Beck said, his voice distraught from the mask.

The guards and prisoners looked up, it only took a second for some of the black guards to charge at him. Beck took his white disc off his back and got into position. When they got close, he jumped up and kicked a guard in the chest causing him to fall back and hit his head, falling unconscious.

"One down, a hundred or more to go." Beck said as he jumped into the air kicking another guard down.

The fight continued, Beck skillfully taking down a dozen and then another dozen. Guards came forward with stun pikes aiming them towards Beck. He leaned back barely missing the electric zapping end. He flipped over and another tried to get him, but the stun pike went through the center of his disc and Beck caught the safe end in his hand. He placed his disc on his back and defended himself with the newly acquired weapon, hitting several more guards.

"You know fighting isn't your strong point. Maybe you should think about taking up something less dangerous. Like maybe," Beck paused as he jabbed a black guard with the end of the pike, causing electric shocks to run through his body. "Maybe music or something." He said as he watched a guard fall back currents lingering over his body. 'Yeah, music. Very-" He paused again thinking of the right word as he kicked a guard that was trying to sneak up behind him. "Electrifying."

There were only four guards standing between him and the girl program and other prisoners. He fought hard, ignoring the fact that he was tired. After the last guard fell he ran to the controls at and sliced his disc through the panel. The walls flickered off and Beck went around undoing the prisoner's hands with his disc. The ones that were free started helping until everyone was free. Beck looked around for the female program, but he could not find her in the mass of programs.

"Alright programs. Please hurry back to your homes; Tesler is most likely on his way right now with reinforcements! Go! Go! Go!" Beck said as he motioned toward the inland. Everyone started running until they were clear of the crates. Beck took out his baton and it turned into his lightbike. He raced off once he knew everyone was safely away.

What he didn't know was standing on top of a crate not far away was a tall slender program wearing all black including a cape and darkened helmet. The program had seen everything. When the Renegade was long gone, the program's suit started to change. Running down the program's limbs and body were orange circuits showing loyality to Clu and Tesler. The program jumped down off the crate and in mid air took out a baton that quickly turned into a light jet. The newly formed jet flew off parallel to the dark water and vanished from sight towards Tesler's incoming ship.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I will trying to get the next chapter up soon! Please review! **

**Like I said before I am still debating on a part that is coming up, so I am not sure when the chapter will be up!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went by quickly for Beck. He trained with Tron, and whatever time he could he worked at the garage. Constantly thinking about that program, but every time he caught himself thinking about her, he'd shake his head and dismiss it. He didn't even know her name. He probably would never see her again.

Beck had just finished fixing a minor broken light cycle, he decided he needed a break and headed for his locker. He pushed the door up and was just about to pull the white half disc from under the shelf when he heard Able coming down the hallway. "Beck?"

Beck turned to face him as he entered. "I need you down there. We have a customer. Everyone else is busy, but you seem free." Able continued as he looked at him and crossed his arms. "You haven't done much today, so maybe you could actually do this job?" He added as he raised an eyebrow.

Beck nodded and closed his locker, so much for going off to distract himself. He walked past Able and down to the garage floor. Standing, waiting for help was the girl program he couldn't stop thinking about. He cleared his throat and walked over, wondering where the nervousness came from.

"How can I help you?" Beck said, his voice quieter then he expected.

She opened her mouth to speak, but as she looked up her eyes widen slightly. "I know you. You were the guy that ran into me the other day." She said.

Beck sighed, hoping she wouldn't have remembered. "Uh yeah. Sorry about that. I was trying to catch a thief, but he uh got away."

After a few seconds of silence Beck added, "So how can I help you?"

"Oh! Right. Well my bike has been acting up recently. Would you mind checking to see what's wrong?" She said as she handed him a baton.

After about an hour, Beck had her bike looking brand new. He turned the light cycle back into a baton and handed it to her. She thanked him and paid for the repairs. Beck watched as she walked out of the garage. His mind spun like crazy as he debated with himself on whether or not he should go after her and ask for her name. He looked around to make sure Able wasn't around and he ran after her.

"Hey!" He said as he caught up to her and walked backward in order to talk to her.

"Hello," she said as she laughed.

"I'm Beck."

"I'm Jewel." She smiled. Finally a name to go with the face that never left his mind.

Before Beck knew what was happening he was asking her a question, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Right as he said the last word, he felt his foot slip and go down, he was falling. How could he be falling he knew the garage like the back of his hand? He felt a something grab his hand and he stopped falling. He looked up and saw Jewel holding him up.

"Sure." She smiled.

* * *

The next day Beck was riding along side Tron. They were in the outlands and Tron was helping him with his fast stops. They were racing down a long strip of flat land and Tron shouted over to him, "Beck, try again."

Beck nodded and pressed a button, the cycle started retracting back into a baton and Beck flipped in mid air, landing on his feet, skidding a little, but doing a lot better then before.

As Beck rode into Argon a few hours later, sore and tired, he thought how much his life had changed since he first beheaded Clu's statue so long ago. Commotion coming from an alley brought him back to reality. He decided to investigate, but first he pulled over into dark alley and took off his disc, connecting it with the white half disc. His normal black suit changed into the white suit with a "T" on his chest. His helmet came over his face and locked into place. He turned his lightbike into a baton and stayed in the shadows as he walked toward the alley he heard the noise coming from.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I just want to thank PrincessKai317 for helping with a few minor things. **

**And I am sorry this chapter is short, but after this weekend (I have a busy weekend. Sunday is my birthday (: )**

**I will write more and hopefully make it longer. (: Thanks everyone for reading!**


End file.
